Peeking is a Bad Idea
by BlueRoseMidnight
Summary: Ichigo is going to college and is going to meet his two new dorm mates! But what happens when he sees them doing something he didn't expect? AU because of age changes and no shinigami or hollows! Lemony!


An: Hey again! Here's a new story I plan to do for a friend I met at AniMegaCon! Just to prove how weird I am! I don't really know how this will turn out… Hope you like it! Betad by my Onee-chan Kumiko~! Love~!

Summary: Ichigo is going to college and is going to meet his two new dorm mates! But what happens when he sees them doing something he didn't expect? AU because of age changes and no shinigami or hollows! Lemony!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING! Just my twisted imagination!

R: M for lovely lemon pies and my first threesome… *blush*

Pairings: Ichigo x Grimmjow x Uliquiora he he~ Again they'll be a bit OOC because I am bad at personalities xP *dies*

I hope it's up to standards! 

Looking at the clock from his bed expectantly Ichigo Kurosaki sighed, his new dorm mates were due today. Of course Ichigo had traded a few emails with the two, but he didn't know what they looked like. From the few emails they had he knew their names were Grimmjow and Uliquiora and they claimed to know eachother. Strange names, but they can't be that bad, could they?

A few hours later Ichigo was on his laptop, checking all and anything he needed to when he saw that he had an email.

_From: Grimmjow  
Subject: Get ready for me_

Yo! Uli and I should be there around 7pm today so don't wait up. Can't wait to see what you look like Strawberry!

He gave a sigh after he read the message; Grimmjow had started calling him Strawberry after he learned my name was Ichigo. Wonder how he'll react to my bright orange-red hair. Looking over the clock I saw that it was almost 7pm! So they'll be here soon! As if on cue he heard the lock in the entrance door click and the door swung open. Standing up from his ever comfortable computer chair he looked through the doorframe, standing there was a guy with stunning, icy blue hair and eyes next to a shorter and more subdued looking guy with dark black hair that went to his shoulders and bright, emerald green eyes.

"So that's what you look like Strawberry!" The blue haired male said looking strangely hyperactive. Judging from him calling me Strawberry I assumed this was Grimmjow, so the other must be Uliquiora.

"Don't call me a strawberry." I said half-heartedly helping them with their luggage.

"Why, you're named after one and look like one!" Throughout our conversation I noticed that Uliquiora hadn't said a single word.

"Then should I call you kitty because how hyper you are?" I retorted to the over happy blueette.

He seemed to instantly deflate at his own nickname moodily claiming, "I am nothing like a cat!" I gave him a disbelieving look as I helped haul their luggage into the two uninhabited rooms, both instantly picking who got which room.

*I'm a line break, go away*

A few days later I had planned to go out to meet a friend who lived nearby, "I'm going out for a while. Don't wait up for me!" I called as I closed the door revealing the long hallway or doors that lead to other dorms.

*I'm on duty stop that*

I ended up getting back to the dorms a little bit earlier then I had planned, but I shrugged. As I entered the dorms that I had gotten so used to it was pretty quiet. Perhaps they had went to sleep? I stopped in my tracks as I heard a small keening sound coming from Grimmjow's room.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I peeked through the slightly open door getting a look at something that I didn't expect.

Both were naked with Uli, as I had started calling him, laying under Grimmjow one hand covering the quiet boy's mouth, letting out small sounds as Grimmjow gave a few shallow thrust. A light blush dusted his pale skin, as his other hand clenched and unclenched the covers under them.

I admit I was getting a bit hard at the sight of my two companions having sex together, and it only got worse- or maybe better- when Grimmjow noticed me. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me and Uli followed his gaze to me causing his eyes to widen a bit.

"Welcome back Strawberry, enjoying the view?" He asked slyly giving me a smirk.

I was embarrassed that I had been caught in the act, and my own blush intensified, "Y-yeah… I'll just go…" I was in the process of turning around to retread when I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me back into Grimmjow's room.

"What's the rush Strawberry? I'm not blind you know." He said one of his hands brushing over my erection through my pants making me gasp, going a bit limp as he continued to tease me. He had sat me down next to Uli and used his pianist fingers to slowly glide down my front, undoing the buttons with ease. When every button was undone he got started removing my belt and I felt Uli's thin arms come around to pull of my shirt his hands brushing over my nipples.

I turned to look at the pale boy and saw his face flushed as he crushed his own lips to mine. With a gasp of surprise I felt his soft lips moving against mine softly and when he brushed his tongue against my lips I gave a slight moan greeting the sinful muscle with my own.

I gave a slight moan as Grimmjow removed my pants taking my boxers along with them releasing my hard erection, leaking precum. Those long calloused hands grasping my cock, thumb teasing the head spreading the precum. I pulled away from Uli to give a moan at the feeling as he started pumping my cock.

I felt close, but right before my release Grimmjow and Uli pulled away and pushed me against the bed. "Don't worry Strawberry, you'll come soon enough." I gave a strangled groan when I felt his fingers enter me thrusting in and out slowly, closing my eyes to try to get used to the feeling when I felt a weight land on my chest.

I opened my eyes and saw Uli sitting on my chest straddling my head slightly his own hard cock near my lips, leaning forward I sucked the head into my mouth, teasing the head slightly with my tongue, running it along the slit. I moaned around my mouthful when I felt a second finger enter me stretching me apart in scissoring motions. I could taste the precum on Uli's cock in my mouth lapping in up taking in more of his cock into my mouth.

Uli's hands clenched at my shoulders the vibrations of my moan increasing his pleasure and my mouth was filled with his salty essence as he panted above me, I swallowed the cum a few drops dripping down my chin as Uli pulled his cock out of my mouth and I felt Grimmjow remove his fingers from my entrance, giving a soft groan of disappointment, making both men give slight smirks.

I felt Uli lay behind me pulling me on top of him slightly, his thin arms coming around me teasing my perked nipples softly. Grimmjow was licking his fingers watching me intensely making me give a soft groan. I gasped when I felt him line his large member with my entrance, pushing in slowly till his head passed the ring of muscle then pausing to let me get used to the feeling.

It stung a bit and I had tensed up my face scrunching up in pain. I felt one of the hands teasing my nipples move my head to the side making me face Uli as I opened my eyes I heard Uli softly mumble, "Relax." And gave me a soft kiss as his hands returned to my chest. It gave me chills as I've only heard Uli talk a few times and he had such an alluring voice.

Grimmjow slowly inched his cock into me a bit at a time until he was all the way in and I felt his balls against my ass as he gave a few shallow thrust. He gave another thrust, changing his angle and brushing against the hidden bundle of nerves hidden there making me pull away from Uli and give a scream of pleasure that nobody but us could here through the thick walls.

Soon enough Grimmjow was thrusting hard and fast into me aiming for that one spot inside me each time making me give screams of pleasure. When his thrust started to get more erratic Uli's hands abandoned my chest in favor of pumping my cock vigorously with one hand, the other massaging my sac softly.

"I'm… a-about to… Ah-ha!" I came onto my stomach and Grimmjow's chest as I arched my back screaming in pleasure. As the channel surrounding his cock twitched and clamped down on him, Grimmjow came soon after with a low moan riding out his orgasm.

He pulled out slowly making me give a gasp at the sting and lied down next to me and Uli reaching his long arms around us both pulling us closer to him.

I was about to drift off into sleep when I heard Grimmjow say something, "Have fun Strawberry? Just wait till round two." I gave a groan of approval as I fell asleep between my two new lovers.

*I have to work overtime because of you*

An: *hiding behind a pillow* How was it? Not too bad? I hope you enjoyed and please don't hurt me! Review and feel free to point out any mistakes! Ja ne!


End file.
